The Truth Lies At A Distance
by AnonymousBlueGem
Summary: 15 year-old, Alice Seeker, was pushed down a hole by a complete stranger. The one a fault is her cat, Chex Mix. Alice left everything behind in the human world, and was thrown into a Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

If you were falling down and never stopped would you freak out?

Well, I find it rather calming. Hello, everyone.

I'm Alice Seeker, and right now I'm falling.

The reason I fell is, because of my cat Chex Mix.

The coloring is that of the Chex Mix snacks in stripes along her belly, and white dots in a line over her spine.

She's the fattest cat **EVER.**

Chex Mix acts just like a human sometimes.

She is very sensitive about her weight, and hates to be caught playing with her toy.

Sometimes when I do see her see playing with the toy (a purple octopus plushy) we have a stare down.

Usually, after about 6 minutes of staring she acts like someone is calling her, and hurrys away.

Anyway, back to the story.

So, I wanted to see how fat Chex Mix was.

I got out a scale. She weights 24lbs!

Chex Mix started whining and wanted me to let go of her.

She scratched my elbow with her back paw, and ran away.

Oh, the fat devil. I had a bruise on my elbow from hitting a bookcase at a library.

I wanted to scream, but then I would wake up my mother.

I ran to catch Chex Mix. As I turn the corner I see her squeeze out the cracked kitchen window.

Dang it, the last time she escaped I chased her until she started panting, and we both almost passed out.

Even if she is overweight that cat can fly away.

Ugg, I swiftly put on my jacket and shoes, and zipped outside the backdoor.

I never really liked the woods that surrounded my house.

I always felt that something was watching me.

It doesn't matter. I don't have time for my fears at the moment.

Dodging branches and bushes, I found a dirt path.

At the beginning of the path there was a large wooden sign. On the sign an arrow was pointing down.

Chex Mix was standing there meowing.

Relieved, I tried to move toward her. She backed away.

Then she turned around, and trotted down the path.

I was just about to tell her to come back, when I felt a pang from my hurt elbow.

Looking down I was amazed that the scratches were gone, and all that was there was the bruise.

*crunch* *snap*

Scared half to death, I swung my head back wildly to find that nothing was there.

Creeped out, I thought following my cat would be better than staying here.

Jogging down the path, I saw another sign.

*BEWARE THE JOKER PLAYS TRICKS*

"_Duh! __Aren't jokers suppose to play tricks?" _I said. _"That's what they're known for."_

*meow*

_Right, I don't want to lose Chex Mix, again, _thinking that I walk on.

I can see Chex Mix's tail twitching as I speed walk to her.

She was rubbing against a different sign.

*SOME OF THE PRANKS THE JOKER DOES ARE FUNNY TO OTHERS, BUT SOME ONLY HE ENJOYS*

"_Ya, I can see the Joker being kind of cruel like that."_

"_Chex Mix, here kitty-kitty."_ Looking around I don't see her, so she must be farther down the trail.

Turning to the left, of course, I watch her almost skipping away.

Ya, this whole ordeal has freaky written all over it.

Well, it might be weird, but now I'm a little curious about the next sign.

As I keep going, wind is blowing my long brown hair everywhere.

_Might as well tie it up, _I thought.

I shiver while taking the hair tie from my wrist. The air has gotten cooler I note.

Flipping my hair down to tie it up, I realize how far I've walked.

"_Wow, hope Mom won't get mad."_

When I turned my head up, I almost fell over.

Right in front of me are a thousand wooden signs pointing in the same direction.

I look at the ground where the signs are pointing, and see a 2ft. wide hole.

There was only blackness inside of it.

Behind the hole, a sign made only of glass stood.

Engraved on the sign was:

*THE TRUTH LIES AT A DISTANCE, AND ONLY YOU WILL FIND IT. WELCOME, MS. ALICE.*

That's it, I've had enough. If the sign knows my name, then that's a great reason to leave.

Chex Mix can't go anywhere, because this is the end of the path. I picked her up, and was ready to go.

*jingle*

_Jingle? Nothing in the woods goes jingle….Oh, no._

Terrified I turn very slowly.

*flash*

"_Hey, wait a minute." _I cover my eyes with my hand.

"_See you later, Alice" _The stranger said.

"_NO, GET AWA…"_

It was too late. I felt a push, and in I went, swallowed by the darkness.

The last thing I saw was shiny bells, and a white mask.

So, now you're caught up with what happened.

I'm pretty calm now, but at first I almost hyperventilated.

Random objects keep floating past me, and when I grab them they don't last long.

I tried to put a pillow underneath me just in case I landed on something hard, but it exploded.

I've come to the conclusion that I'm dreaming.

My hurt elbow has healed way too quickly, and how in the world would that sign know my name?

Oh, and if I ever meet that mask guy again, I'm going to probably kick him in the privates.

He deserves it, after following me and shoving me in a hole.

Anyway, this would be a perfect time to tell about some of myself (not like I'm going anywhere).

First, I'm 15 years-old.

My Dad left Mom and Me alone.

Mom and Dad would have many arguments a day, and finally he just went away.

I heard Mom just muttering that maybe it was a mistake to marry him.

I don't know where he is, but I really looked up to him.

He was a musician, and he played the most beautiful songs I've ever heard.

He taught me how to play the piano, and now I'm a master at it.

But, he could play **any** instrument.

Mom's job was to make masquerade masks.

I know, an odd job right? She did make a living off it, thou.

She told me all the steps on how to make one.

The finished projects were so pretty that I wouldn't stop putting them all on for hours on end.

With all the feathers, ribbon, and glitter how could you not want to wear one?

Second, Chex Mix is my father's cat.

He left her here when he went away.

That's why I love her so much.

Hold on, I can finally see a light!

*squeeze*

"_Hey! Alice, don't choke me to death." _I hear.

_Who said that?, _I wonder.

"_Chex Mix?"_

_"What?"_

*thump*

I just met the ground in a very unlady like way, and all I say is "_Oh My Gosh, my cat can talk"._


	2. Chapter 2

From all the things that have happened to me so far, I think I'm doing a great job of not passing out.

I mean being shoved in a hole by some stalker, falling in darkness, and just finding out my cat can talk are things that can lead to a heart attack.

_Good thing this is a dream._

"_This is not a dream, Alice." _Chex Mix said.

"_Hah, now Chex Mix can read minds, just great!" _I tell myself.

"_No, you just said: Good thing this is a dream, out loud."_

"_Oh, but if this isn't a dream then how can you talk?" _

"_I've always been able to talk." "You've heard me meow, have you not?"_

"_Ya, but that's different." "I couldn't understand you until now."_

"_Your world is different from mine." "Here, everyone speaks the same language."_

"_Why is that?" _I say in a tone that is of total uninterest.

"_Because nobody wants misunderstandings."_

_(Oh, man! I have not had a dream like this for years.)_

"_I see."_ After standing up and brushing myself off, I look around.

I saw small grassy hills.

The air was clear and smelt of dew.

"_Where in the world am I?"_

*pause*

"_Hey, Chex Mix, where are we?"_

I turn to her.

Blushing (if cats can blush) she says, "_Truthfully, I have no clue."_

"_WHAT!?" "Why not!?"_

"_Take it easy, ok." "If you don't remember I've lived with you for the past three years."_

"_I don't remember everything here." _She explains.

"_Great, more bad luck just keeps coming."_

"_Hey, it's not like I don't know anything!" "Think of it like this, do you know all the places in your world?"_

"_Well, no." "I can't name that many places in the world." "Only the popular ones."_

"_Exactly, the same goes for me."_

"_Ok, if you don't know the exact location's name can you tell me what this world of yours is called?"_

"_Sure, Alice this is Wonderland." _

"_And my name isn't Chex Mix." "It's Silvia."_

"_Hmm, that's a fancy sounding name, but don't get mad if I still call you Chex Mix."_

"_I'll let it slide a few times, but once you get used to it then don't say that name anymore."_

"_I don't see why it is so important to call you Silvia."_

"_Mainly, I don't want people to know that my name was a snack food."_

"_Whatever you say," _I chuckle. _"Hey, Silvia, I need to ask you something."_

"_What is it Alice?"_

"_Who was that person that pushed me down?"_

"_I don't know much about him, but he is the Joker." "He works for the King of Hearts."_

"_Ok, I want to ask this 'King of Hearts' why he sent the Joker after me."_

"_Sure, I do believe we are close by a town." "We can find out where we are, and head out from there."_

"_Off we go then." _

Silvia and I start walking the road.

"_Um, Chex Mi…I mean Silvia, why did you come to the human world and lead me to that hole?"_

"_Alice, I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you this."_

"The King ordered me to do this job._"_

"_Wow, does the King have it in for me or what?"_

"_No, of course not, going to the human world was just an experiment at first."_

"_At first?"_

"_The Queen of Hearts could not have any children." _Silvia explained.

"_I was part of the court in the Kingdom of Hearts, and suggested a solution."_

"_You found a way for the Queen to have a kid?"_

"_Something like that."_

"_Well, are you going to tell me?"_

"_Nope, sorry I can't." _

"_Fine." _ I say a little mift. _"Why is it so important for them to have children?"_

"_For the family line to go on, duh!" _Silvia said.

I turn from her, and realize we have walked quite far.

"_Silvia, I can see roof tops over the trees."_

"_Good, we need to get some shelter before dark." _

"_Do you know someone we can stay with?"_

"_Uh, no I don't."_

"_Ok, so do you have any money?"_

"_Not a cent on me."_

"_Ooookkkkkaayyy, then how are we going to stay somewhere without any money?"_

"_Good point…." _

"_Really!? You have nothing!?" _ I about yelled.

"_Don't worry, there is always a place to sleep." _

"_There are trees you can climb, or maybe sleep on a bench."_ She said in the most casual way.

"_Those places are for a cat to sleep not me."_

"_If there is a will there's a way."_

"_Whatever." _

I see a sign that reads:

WELCOME TO MUCKEL

"_So, Muckel is the name of this town." "Does it sound familiar?"_

"_Why, yes it does." "I do believe we are in the territory of the Clover Kingdom."_

"_How many kingdoms are there?"_

"_Four." "The other two are the Spades and Diamond Kingdoms."_

"_We will have to pass through the Diamond Kingdom to get to the Hearts' one." _

"_How long will it take to get there?"_

"_Maybe if we hitch a ride we could get there in two days."_

"_Two days you say." _I wonder what type of things I'll see in those two days.

I also thought:_ what if this wasn't a dream? Everything looks and feels so real!_

_This could be sort of like a parallel universe or something. I mean, that has happened before, right?_

"_Wait… TWO DAYS!?"_

"_There's no shortcut?" "What about my mom!?" "She'll be looking for me!"_

_I forgot all about Mom. _

Thinking about her made my eyes tear up.

"_Don't worry, they replaced you."_

"_How could they have replaced me?" _

"_They made another you."_

"_And how did they do that?" _I said disbelieving.

"_I don't know if you would like the answer."_

"_Even if I don't like the answer I still want to have one."_

"_Alright, the Joker has been watching you ever since you were eight years-old."_

"_Eight!" _

"_Yes, and he has watched you grow up." "Because of this, he knows everything about you."_

"_Ok, this can explain my personality, but no one could have the same looks as me."_

"_True, not anyone alive," Silvia quietly spoke._

"_Alive?" "Oh my gosh, did he kill someone, and morph their looks?" _

"_Eh, no way."_

"_Then he could have put a curse on that person, and turned them into a zombie or something!"_

"_Eww, that's disgusting."_

"_No! I didn't want anyone to die for my sake!" _

"_ALICE!" "Stop before you make me sick with your weird conclusion."_

"_But, if that's not it then how did the Joker find another me?"_

"_Let's just say he is an artist." _

"_He sculpted me?"_

"_Ya, he's quite good at it." "I mean if he can fool your mother, then The Joker is really into detail."_

My face turned as red as a beet.

"_He sculpted all of me!?"_

"_Um, of course, we couldn't have half of you." "Hey, why are you quivering?"_

_NOOO! The Joker is not only a stalker, but might be a pervert, too! _I thought.

"_Alice he's not a creep, ok." "And do you ever keep your thoughts to yourself?"_

"_Chex Mix, are you sure you can't read minds?" _I shot back.

"_Oh I guess I can read minds, because now your mind is saying: Alice why don't you act like your age, and not fight with a cat."_

"_Shut It!" _ I nearly missed her rear end.

We look at each other, and then at my raised foot in the air.

"_Bwahahaha!" _We both simultaneously laugh.

It felt good to laugh a little.

"_But, if he only made the outer part of me with looks then how would he make me move?"_

"_I don't know who it was, but someone made the inside robotic."_

"_I have to say it is a clever plan, Silvia." _Smiling, I think: A_t least my mom won't worry._

"_It's good that you have calmed down." "Now let's go into the town."_

_*sigh* _

"_Okay."_


End file.
